Ned & JoJo: JoJo vs The Mayor
by goldenpeach95
Summary: Everywho knows how embarrassing Mayor Ned can be. He uses outdated slang terms, is super clumsy, and everywho seems to think his butt is the size of the Giant Meatball! JoJo is so whomiliated, he writes a mean letter to Ned and calls him lame! Ned is so hurt, he cries and stops talking to JoJo! JoJo knows he must apologize, but apologizing is so embarrassing!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Horton Hears a Who!.**

* * *

It was a bright Friday morning in the town of Whoville, and the promise of the weekend enthralled everyone in the McDodd household. Though for Ned McDodd, the Mayor of Whoville, it was just another day. He had been busy all week organizing and attending events in town. He still had to authorize and present a new budget to the Council. He had to attend the formal ribbon-cutting ceremony for the newly remodeled Eiffelberg Tower. He'd even promised to read to the second-grade children at Whoville Day School.

Ned wasn't at all discouraged by his busy schedule. A busy mayor is a happy mayor; he thought, but he still really wanted to spend some time with his wife, Sally O'Malley, and ninety-seven kids.

Further down the hall, Ned heard a bedroom door swing open.

"Daddy! Daddy!" cried a little Who girl.

She and many other young Who girls scurried out of their room and thronged around their father, pressing against him like clouds against the sunshine. Ned didn't even flinch as several arms flung at him, curving around his legs and waist.

"Good morning, you all," Ned said, struggling to return all the hugs. "Aren't you glad that it's Friday?"

They all started speaking at once:

"Daddy will you play whosketball with me when you get home?" Hannie asked.

"Ooh, me too!" Hadley squealed. "I want to play too."

"Be on my team, Daddy," Honey cried.

Heddy had to fight the hardest for Ned's attention. Being the youngest in the family and having such a limited vocabulary, she had to settle for patting Ned's hip, which soon turned to tugging his arm.

Ned chuckled. "Girls, we will speak with each other at breakfast. Okay?"

"Okay," they all said.

"Let's go!" ordered Heather.

The girls giggled and charged down the hall, Heddy trying to keep up, into the kitchen.

Ned felt so grateful as he watched them. He loved being reminded by his children that he was a great father.

Suddenly, he heard faint footsteps coming toward him in the hall. Ned swiveled his head around but saw that no one was there.

"Down here," instructed an annoyed sounding voice.

"Oh! Good morning, JoJo!" Ned said. His face lit up when he saw his only son. "Thank Seuss it's Friday, right?"

JoJo shrugged. "I guess."

"Any weekend plans?" Ned tried.

"No," JoJo replied shortly.

"Well don't worry, son. You'll have plenty to do when you become mayor," Ned promised, giving JoJo a gentle pat on the head.

JoJo didn't say anything back right then. He just stood there, blinking up at his dad.

Ned smiled, figuring that the early morning still had a hold of JoJo. He was glad that his son was speaking to him again after two years of a heavy silence. For the longest time, Ned wondered why JoJo never made a peep. In fact, he still wondered.

During the daily twelve-second chatting sessions at breakfast and dinner; during Ned's motivational mayor talks—JoJo didn't speak a word.

Sally, on the other hand, seemed to be getting along with JoJo just fine, despite the prosaic silence.

At the time, Ned was pretty convinced that JoJo simply just didn't like him for some reason. Still, he never gave up on his son.

Deep in his thoughts, Ned barely notice that JoJo was trying to get his attention.

"Did you sign my permission slip? I left it on your desk in your study." JoJo said.

Ned hesitated for a moment. He had no idea what JoJo was talking about. He'd been so caught up in his work; he was forgetting everything.

"What was the permission slip for?" Ned asked.

JoJo groaned impatiently. "My permission slip to go to the Whostory Museum today with my class." He enunciated his words as if he were talking to Heddy.

Ned thought for a minute. He remembered he'd used a slip of paper the night before to sketch his personal comic, The Misadventures of Mighty Mayor. Right as he got to the inking process, his pet humming fish, Finwick had accidentally splashed water on Ned's work. Ned ended up shredding the paper-but he wasn't going to tell JoJo that. He didn't want JoJo to be mad at him.

"Oh yeah, that!" Ned heaved out a nervous laugh. "Don't worry JoJo, I have it buried in my drawer somewhere. I'll bring it to you signed at school."

"Fine, whatever," JoJo said, pulling his backpack over one shoulder. "Just leave it in the front office or something. I need it before 9:30. That's when we load the bus."

Ned nestled a hand in JoJo's shiny black hair. "Can-do!"

* * *

JoJo stood on the very tip of his toes; his arms stretched over his head. He curved his index finger like a hook and tried to rake out the Whostory textbook that sat on the top shelf of his locker.

"Dude, let me help you."

JoJo turned to see his best friends, Iggy Whosfelt, Beanie Sigel, and Coby Nesbitt.

Coby picked the cramped Whostory book from out of the locker and handed it to JoJo. It was no big. He spent his evenings volunteering and assisting people at the library over the summer.

"Thanks." JoJo sighed. His feet sat flat on the floor again. It was just one of many struggles (and embarrassments) of being "the smallest Who of all."

As they started walking to class, Iggy shot out in front of them. "I'm ready to see the Giant Meatball."

"Did you hear? They're going to let us sit on top of it," Beanie said. He was always the first to know everything.

"Really? No way!" Iggy turned to JoJo. "Your dad is so lucky he gets to ride on it in the Edible Parade each year," he said. Iggy always craved excitement. Sometimes it cost him trips to detention.

JoJo rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me. My dad still hasn't shown up with my permission slip yet. He is so annoying."

"He'd better hurry," Coby warned. "We board the bus in fifteen minutes."

JoJo and his friends poured into their second-hour class and took their seats. JoJo sat in the front row of the class. He had to stack several textbooks in his chair just to reach his desk. It weighed the metal legs a bit, and the teachers often worried that any extra weight would weaken the screws.

"Hey, JoJo think fast," Trevedale yelled out. He then threw a paper airplane at JoJo's head. It crashed into his cheek and fell to the floor.

The other two members of The Ain'ts, Stevel, and Derk, exploded in laughter as if it were the funniest thing in the world.

JoJo ignored their sharp, loogie-filled tee-hees and ha-has. He kept his eyes on the clock above the chalkboard, anticipating a phone call or some kind of notification that his dad had kept his word.

9:22.

"Class, I need you all to listen carefully," said Mr. Carp, the Whostory teacher.

JoJo sighed.

Suddenly the door burst open. Mr. Carp about jumped a mile.

Ned came bustling in and stood, hunched over in front of the entire class. He had a hand slapped over his chest in a failed attempt to control his heavy breathing.

"Mr. Mayor? What is the meaning of this?" Mr. Carp asked.

"I'm here to give...to give JoJo permission to...to attend the field trip to the Whostory...Whostory...I-I need to sit down."

Ned flounced over to where JoJo was sitting and plopped on top of his desk.

Springs shot out of the chair's legs like bullets. Ned slammed into the floor with the desk beneath him in half. JoJo just sat in shock, looking at his dad on the floor.

The class erupted, sick with laughter as Ned sprung up, swiftly rubbing his sore bottom.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"How am I going to do my work, dad?" JoJo asked.

"I'm so sorry." Ned avoided JoJo's glare and looked down at the damage he'd done. "I was just trying to—"

"It's okay. We'll just have to get JoJo a new desk," Mr. Carp said in a quick, dismissive tone. He wasn't about to argue with the Mayor.

Mr. Carp turned to face the class, raising his voice over their laughter. "I was about to tell you all that the field trip to the Whoville Museum of Natural Whostory has been cancelled."

Giggles turned to groans.

Mr. Carp continued. "Our chaperone has food poisoning and Principal Gristmel will only allow us to go on the trip if there are two chaperones."

Ned was still staring at the mess on the floor.

"Wait," he interrupted. "I'll chaperone."

"Dad, what are you doing now?' JoJo hissed.

"I know a lot about Whostory. It was my favorite subject in school," Ned said.

"Are you sure you're up for it, Mr. Mayor?" Mr. Carp asked. "I'd hate to ask so much of you. I'm sure you're already bogged down with work."

"A busy mayor is a happy mayor!" Ned beamed. He curled an arm around JoJo and smiled at him.

JoJo glanced at his classmates. Trevedale, Stevel, and Derk were still trying to settle down their laughter.

"Dad, you don't have to do this," JoJo said.

"Why not?" Ned said. "I promise I can handle it. And besides, it would give us an opportunity to spend some time together."

"Then it's settled," Mr. Carp announced. "The field trip will be rescheduled to next Friday thanks to your very generous mayor."

The entire class cheered and high-foured each other. JoJo's body went cold even though he was in the warmth of his dad's arm.

JoJo took one last look at his desk on the floor and rolled his eyes. He wished he'd been crushed from that fall.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Horton Hears a Who! and the characters, Trevedale, Stevel, and Derk are original characters created by Fan Fic user, OtterFrog.**

* * *

The students sat scattered on the broad steps that led up to the entrance of a huge stone-white building. Blue vines braided around the pillars that held the roof and ivory statues that stood underneath the tall truffula trees that swayed in the wind. Before the students could go inside, they were to be split into two groups, each led by their chaperone, but because Ned had yet to arrive, no one was going anywhere.

Mr. Carp let out an airy sigh that joined the freezing wind.

"JoJo, where is your father?" he asked. "He should have been here by now."

"Seriously, JoJo," Iggy said. "We've got a lot of ground to cover and the Mayor is like, twenty minutes late."

Everywho looked at JoJo as if it were his fault.

JoJo rolled his eyes. He was used to this kind of thing with his dad always running late and driving everywho crazy. (The guy was late to his own wedding for Seuss's sake.) But one thing for sure, JoJo's dad always showed up no matter what, and JoJo couldn't decide if that were a good or bad thing for this particular situation.

"He's coming," JoJo answered.

Trevedel, sitting a step above JoJo, drew his foot rough against JoJo's back and started kicking him. "He'd better! Or-"

"Or what?"

Trevedel froze in place when he looked up and saw the Mayor standing on the sidewalk, looking right at him.

Stevel gasped. "Your Highness!"

JoJo could feel the corners of his mouth rising up for a second.

Mr. Carp quickly stole Ned's attention. "Mr. Mayor! I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

"I'm very sorry," Ned said. "I had to take care of a few things at City Hall."

"Can we just get into our groups and go inside already?" Mary Ann Whoolittle asked. "It's so cold out here."

Ned smiled at her sympathetically and then shot his fist up high in the air. "Let's get this party started!"

His butt jiggled as he led the students up the steps.

"Look it's the Giant Meatball," Sami Furbank whispered, pointing at Ned's shuffling behind.

The students held their stomachs in a failed attempt to surpress their giggles.

JoJo cringed as he pushed through the doors of the museum. Even when his dad isn't trying he's still super embarrassing.

After they were split into their groups, Ned found a floor plan of the museum. He skimmed through it for a while until he realized he'd been reading it upside down the whole time.

"Your Highness," Stevel said. "Can we go see the Giant Meatball first?"

"Slow down, kiddo," Ned said. "Before we see anything, I'd like to assemble you all into a straight line from shortest to tallest first."

The students all groaned and once again, everywho looked at JoJo as if it was his fault.

"Is it really necessary, Dad?" JoJo spoke up shyly. "We don't really have time. And Mr. Carp's group-"

Ned rested a reassuring palm on JoJo's shoulder. "It's just to keep you together that way no one will get lost," he said.

JoJo looked back at his classmates and shrugged. He wasn't about to argue with his dad. He didn't want to risk hurting his feelings.

* * *

Ned had been leading the group around the museum for forty-five minutes now.

On the second floor they saw skeletal preserves of some of the earliest animals to ever roam the face of the Speck. By the time they'd reached the third floor, they'd spent a little more than their fair share in a newly renovated exhibition dedicated to some of the greatest moments in mayoral whostory.

Ned had grown misty-eyed during the twenty-five minute rigmarole he'd given about his father, the Great Gail McDodd, and needed a moment.

Trevedel leaned in close to the other members of the Aint's and then lowered his voice. "It doesn't get any more lame than this."

"I know," Dirk said. "We'll never get to see the Giant Meatball with Wide Load as our tour guide."

"If we miss the Giant Meatball," Trevedale said. "He's going to pay!"

JoJo suddenly felt ashamed of his dad. People were scorning him left and right. But JoJo couldn't argue their frustration. His dad was single-handedly ruining everywho's time.

"JoJo, will you puh- _lease_ ask your pops to take us to see the Giant Meatball now?" Stevel said. "We're running short on time."

JoJo rushed over to Ned and patted him on the hip like a child begging for candy in a check out line.

Ned was struggling with the floor plan again. "What is it, son?"

"We're ready to see the Giant Meatball now," JoJo said.

"Actually JoJo, I think it's about time we headed back to the ground floor," Ned said folding the now torn floor plan into his pocket. "By the time we get there, your teacher should be awaiting our arrival."

JoJo's chin started to tremble. He sent a disappointing it's-not-going-to-happen-today, look to his classmates who were desperately counting on him to turn the tables on this incredibly lame trip.

Ned pulled JoJo into a hug and rubbed a hand through JoJo's head of thick, black hair. "This was so much fun," he said. "I really love spending time with you."

JoJo drew back, his face in folds.

Ned smiled. "Sorry, I forgot we're in public. How embarrassing," he teased.

But JoJo didn't answer. Instead he took his place back in line.

"So are we seeing the Giant Meatball?" Stevel asked. "Or are we just going to have to just settle for kicking your butt?"

JoJo didn't answer. Instead he kept his head down low and tried to ignore the death looks his classmates flashed him.

* * *

That evening, JoJo sat in his room, quiet at his desk.

Mr. Carp's assigning whomework for the weekend certainly didn't make the day or JoJo's head (which barely dodged several paperwads, spitballs, and fists) feel better.

'Your assignment is to write a Thank You letter to the Mayor,' Mr. Carp said as the students loaded the bus back to school. 'Without him, this trip would have never happened.'

Maybe we would have been better off, JoJo wanted to say.

Mr. Carp continued. 'Your letters will be mailed to the City Hall P.O. box once they've been graded. JoJo, yours will be mailed to your house.'

The letters were due on Tuesday.

JoJo weighed his head, heavy with thinks, on an elbow as his notebook remained looked up at the picture of his dad dressed as Santa. That year, Ned had forced JoJo to dress up as an elf for their special father-son photo.

JoJo cringed at the thought of having to wear that oversized sweater that said "Santa's Little Helper" on the front of it. Even though the sweater was long gone (or secretly being used as a hanky by one of his little sisters) the humiliating memories were still there, in the scrapbooks of practically everywho in town-courtesy of the Mayor.

JoJo sighed. Why did his dad have to be so lame and embarrassing?

Having had enough of his thinks, JoJo decided to unleash them on paper. He picked up a pencil like he were drawing a sword and began writing:

 _My mom is relatively normal, but my dad is as LAME as it gets! What's worse is that he actually thinks he's so cool. He tells corny jokes, uses awful slang terms I've never even heard of._

 _I really hope I don't turn out looking like him and all the other Who men on his side of the family-shuffling around an oversized stump. These days he really does look like the Giant Meatball with arms and legs attached._

 _Why can't my dad be normal, like Mr. Nesbitt? Instead of always being so lame and embarrassing? Everywho at school makes fun of me because of him. I'd be so thankful if he'd just back off and leave me alone._

JoJo let his pencil breathe as he rummaged his brain for any more to write down. He sighed. Bashing his dad on paper only made him feel worse, not better. But maybe a nap would help.

* * *

"JoJo, dinner's ready," Ned called at JoJo's door.

There was no response. Ned assumed that JoJo might of had his earbuds in and didn't hear him.

He pushed the door open to be sure and instead found JoJo fast asleep at his desk. His back slowly rose up and down, following the sounds of gentle snoring.

Ned chuckled. "Well, I guess your mother was right. You really are nocturnal."

He rested a palm on JoJo's shoulder, but then caught sight of the notebook that was pressed underneath JoJo's head. Ned spotted the words "my dad, " and suddenly felt a sense of honor. He wondered what JoJo had written about him. After the blast they'd had today, Ned knew that things were about to change between him and JoJo.

He slid the notebook free and checked to see if JoJo was still sleeping. As Ned read JoJo's notebook entry, he suddenly didn't feel so good. When Ned had finished reading, he swallowed back a hard gulp of air and stepped out of JoJo's room, which now felt like a territory.

'I just wish he'd back off and leave me alone.'

Ned had probably read that line at least eight times. He swept a finger across the bridge his misty eyes. For a moment, he thought he could hear JoJo waking up, but Ned decided not to go back and check to make sure.

* * *

JoJo hadn't touched his dinner that evening. He was too full of nerves to eat even the tiniest bite of the three-cheese lasagna his mother made. Instead, he watched with narrowed eyes as his dad gabbered on with each of his sisters for their twelve second sessions. The bell's ring grew louder and louder as JoJo's chair drew closer to where Ned was sitting. By the time JoJo's chair faced his dad, Ned looked completely worn out.

"Hi, JoJo," Ned said. His voice sounded like a stream of water.

"Hi," JoJo breathed out.

He inwardly armed himself for another lame mayoral talk. After all the embarrassment he'd been through that day, JoJo didn't want to say anything to Ned.

He looked up at his dad for the first time that evening. Ned's normally bright blue eyes were a stormy grey color as he struggled to blink away the tears that beaded his lashes.

 _Is he about to apologize,_ JoJo wondered.

Ned stretched his arm across the table and cupped his hand over JoJo's hand. "Listen son, I just wanted to tell you that I...I sort of read what you had written about me in your notebook."

JoJo's heart quickened. He knew he could argue that it was wrong of his dad to invade his privacy. He could also argue that his dad deserved it for ruining his class trip. Or he could also apologize.

JoJo opened his mouth to say something but no words came out.

"You don't know how bad it hurt me to read those words," Ned continued.

By now, everywho's attention was on the two of them. Sally was watching the whole time, holding her fork of lasagna to her mouth in mid-air.

"As a father, I only want to make my children happy. And if you are this unhappy with me than I'm failing as a father..."

"Honey," Sally broke in. Ned held up his hand as if to tell her it was okay.

"I promise from now on I'll try not to be such a lame dad and give you the space you need," Ned said.

He then excused himself from the table.

"JoJo, what did the notebook say?" asked Holly, who was sitting right next to him.

JoJo shook his head.

"I've never seen Daddy cry before," Henna whispered to Hoola.

"That's enough, girls," Sally said. "Go wash your dish and get ready for bed. I'll be upstairs to tuck you in later."

Heaven pouted. "But what about Daddy? That's his job."

Sally looked at JoJo. "Daddy needs his rest tonight."

"Thanks a lot, JoJo!" Heather threw a used napkin at JoJo's head. JoJo didn't bother to try to dodge it.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't not own Horton Hears a Who!.**

* * *

JoJo was anticipating breakfast the next day.

He spotted Ned working his way down the Hall of Greats that morning with Finwick wrapped in one arm and a newspaper tucked under the other. JoJo felt his heart quicken.

Should he say something? Should he turn around, run away, and hide in a tree stump like the Lorax? Or maybe he could just apologize.

As they passed each other, JoJo readied himself to say something. He stopped in his tracks and raised his index finger as if to say, 'I have something important to tell you.' He then opened his mouth and started to speak but Ned had already darted his eyes toward the other direction. He kept close to the side of the wall and didn't even stop for the usual mayoral-related chat.

Left standing alone in the hall, only a small huff managed to escape from JoJo's mouth and he still had his finger raised.

When breakfast was ready, JoJo crawled into his seat and anxiously awaited his twelve second chatting session. He still wasn't sure what he was going to say to his dad.

"Good morning, JoJo," Sally said. "What are you up to today?"

JoJo watched as Ned distracted himself with overfeeding Finwick.

"Uh, I guess I'll work on some stuff in the observatory," JoJo replied.

Ned continued to absent-mindedly burry his pet fish in colorful flakes of fish food.

"Sounds relaxing," Sally said. "Don't you think so Ned?"

Ned's eyes finally reached JoJo. The blue peepers were subdued, like the sky after a good rain.

The bell rang and the most agonizing twelve seconds of JoJo's life was finally over.

* * *

That evening, it was almost nine o'clock. JoJo decided to have an early night. He had gotten nowhere with his inventions. As he lied on his hammock bed, he could hear his father delivering water to his little sisters in their bedroom next door.

"Daddy, why does JoJo hate you?" He heard one of them ask.

JoJo wanted to kill whichever one it was, but because all of his little sisters sound the same to him, he refrained.

"Um...try not to spill your water, sweetie." JoJo heard Ned say.

 _Will Dad bring me a glass of water and tell me goodnight too?_ JoJo wondered.

Of course his father had been too distressed to do so the night before and he hadn't said anything to him all day so the question pretty much answered itself.

JoJo sighed and threw a pillow over his head. He tried to remember what he'd written in his notebook. He tried to imagine how his dad must have felt reading it word for word. Line for line.

 _I just wish he'd back off and leave me alone._ JoJo remembered that line.

And Ned still offered to give him space, despite how bad he'd hurt him. JoJo clutched his pillow a little tighter. He should be soaking up this freedom. Freedom from any future embarrassment. Freedom from mayoral chats. He should be happy. He was finally getting what he'd wanted for a long time...right?

9:15 PM and no water.

* * *

At 9:46, JoJo found himself standing among a huge crowd of citizens at Town Square. The familiar smell of seasoned turkey legs and toasted corn dogs made JoJo realize that this was the Edible Parade.

"Hey, JoJo!" a throaty voice called out.

JoJo crained his head around. It was Trevedale. He was one of the many of JoJo's classmates who stood in the crowd clapping and cheering for the floats that passed.

"Here comes the Giant Meatball!" Beanie yelled out.

There it was, heaved up by two short little legs and balanced (just barely) by two short little arms. Ned McDodd the Giant Meatball worked his way up the street.

Everywho pointed and laughed.

"Oh, no!" Ned cried under the tumult of laughter and applause. "JoJo, I've embarrassed you again."

Suddenly, Ned came tumbling down the street. The crowed scurried away like a tampered bed of ants.

"JoJoooo!" Ned screamed. "I'm sorrrryyy!"

JoJo thrust up from his hammock bed, his heart a million miles away.

"It was just a dream," he breathed out in relief.

JoJo tried to catch up with his racing heart. He looked at his alarm clock. It was only 10:27. No way could he go back to sleep. JoJo hopped off of his bed and tip-toed down the hall. He could see from the gap under the door that his parents still had their lamp on. Suddenly he felt his heart taking off without him again. JoJo had so many things he wanted to say to his dad. I didn't mean what I said in my notebook, and I don't really think you look like the Giant Meatball, were some of the many things he had in mind.

But JoJo knew I'm sorry was the perfect, most appropriate way to begin...except he just couldn't bring himself to say anything.

Once again, he was too embarrassed.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Horton Hears a Who!.**

 **Author's Note: I meant to have this chapter up sooner but two things happened: 1. I got called into work, and 2. I got a really bad headache and was forced to spend the rest of the evening sucking down Advils and resting on my couch.**

 **But now I'm back and we can continue the "good stuff," in the words of the Mayor. Stay tuned for chapter 5.**

 **By the way, Horton Hears a Who! is coming on ABC Family tonight at 10. Movie night, anyone? I'll bring popcorn, :D**

* * *

"Do you think you can handle watching the girls for a few minutes while I go and get groceries?" Sally asked JoJo.

Just then Hazel, Henrietta, and Hannah dashed through the den.

"You can't get me! You can't get me!"

"That's because there's no running in the house," Sally snapped.

The girls stopped on their heels and exchanged their game of tag for hide and seek instead.

JoJo sighed. Ned hadn't come home yet. It was Sunday night; things were usually slower in Whoville on Sundays. What could Ned possibly be doing at City Hall this late on a Sunday...besides of course giving JoJo his desired space?

Sally gave JoJo a sympathetic look. "It'll only take me fourty-five minutes." Sally looked over both of her shoulders in case any of the girls were lurking around. "I'll get you your own cart of Whoberry ice cream if you do this."

Sally watched as JoJo pursed his lips. Everywho knew that ice cream was JoJo's weakness but with the stress he was feeling it may as well be therapy.

JoJo finally gave in. "Okay, Mom."

Sally smiled warmly and then slipped out the front door.

JoJo wandered up the hallway to his sisters' room. He found them sprawled across the plush, pink carpeted floor. Their little hands were rummaging plastic containers of rainbow colored, alphabet beads and plastic, glitter strings.

"Try not to make a mess with that," JoJo said.

The girls looked up at him for a second and then ducked their heads in giggles.

Something was definitely up. JoJo's "little blisters" were never this distracted, but he certainly wasn't about to try and figure out what they were up to. The girls lived in their own separate universe and JoJo wasn't interested in finding out who was dating Tallulah Truffles last week.

With nothing else better to do, JoJo decided head to his room and start working on his letter. He sat at his desk, pulled out his notebook, and suddenly started thinking about his dad again.

 _'You don't know how bad it hurt me to read those words.'_

JoJo swallowed, failing to extinguish the burning he felt inside.

Next door, the girls were cutting up with laughter. A few shushes were tossed around but they failed to make any difference in how loud they were being.

JoJo put down his pencil and decided to go and check on them.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked, although not really caring.

"It's a surprise for you," said Happy.

The last surprise JoJo got from his little blisters was a Wet Willy, and that was just yesterday so he inwardly armed himself for whatever they had in store this time.

"For me?" JoJo said, feigning his pleasure from hearing such news. He slapped a hand over his chest for effect. "What is it?"

Heddy woddled over to JoJo. She had an S bead and a Y bead shoved up each of her nostrils.

"Ellemenopee," she said. "Ellemenopee, JoJo."

"It's not ready yet," Hersey said. "You'll have to wait."

"We'll call you when it's ready," Henrietta said.

JoJo shrugged. Whatever, it's not like he really cared for a boogery bracelet gift anyway.

Back at his desk, JoJo wrote down the words, 'Dear Mayor of Whoville' and then scratched them out.

He was writing to his dad! Did he really have to refer to his own father as the Mayor of Whoville? It was excusable for the Whos in town to adress Ned as Mayor but they probably didn't know his actual name.

JoJo tried again with, 'Dear, Dad' which seemed more relaxed and not like he was just writing this for a grade.

"JoJo!"

JoJo set his pencil down. He still had one more day to get the letter written but suddenly, the boogery bracelet seemed a little more interesting.

He headed to down the Hall of Greats where he stopped short in front of the portrait of his grandfather, Gail McDodd the Great. JoJo never knew him and Ned never spoke that much about him. Sally once told JoJo that Ned didn't have a very good relationship with his father. Maybe that was why Ned was always so persistent to spend time with his own son.

JoJo felt his heart heat up for a moment as he thought about it. He wanted his dad's company and he knew that apologizing was the only way he could make things right, but he just couldn't bring himself to say I'm sorry.

"JoJo!"

"I'm coming," JoJo screeched.

When he got to his sisters' room, he found them grouped together. They each held up their arms cuffed with the boogery bracelets. JoJo thought they looked rehearsed but decided not to mock them for it.

"What's this?" JoJo asked.

Hilda held out her arm to allow JoJo a closer look at her bracelet. It said, TEAM DADDY.

"We are on Daddy's side and we're going to make your life miserable because you are so mean to him!" she explained.

This was worse than the Wet Willy surprise.

"Why don't you all just stay out of my business!" JoJo barked.

He bolted out of the room. Ice cream therapy wouldn't be enough to comfort him tonight.

* * *

"That's the last of the groceries," Ned said to Sally in the kitchen later that night.

"Is there anything in specific that you want me to make for dinner tommorow?"

Sally asked.

"No, I love whatever you make, dear."

Sally walked over to Ned and wrapped her arms around his waist. Her head fell against his collarbone. "Have you spoken with JoJo?"

Ned pulled away from her and gave an exasperated look. He wondered if psychology degrees could be taken away because although Sally meant well, she really had no idea what he was going through. She's never had to worry if JoJo hated her or not because he's always told her everything to her face.

"No," Ned said. "I'm just trying to give him space, Sally. That's all." He started wringing his hands around his curled tie.

"JoJo has his own room and the observatory building. He has plenty of space," Sally reminded him.

"I know that," Ned said. He felt his stomach tighten and worried that if he said anymore, he'd be standing in a lake of throw up. "I just want JoJo to be happy...even if he _hates_ me."

Sally held Ned's face in her hands. "JoJo doesn't hate you. He's your son. He loves you very much."

"Maybe so," Ned said, pulling away again. "But that doesn't mean that he has to _like_ me."

Sally kissed Ned on the forehead. They joined hands with each other and then went upstairs for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Horton Hears a Who!.**

* * *

JoJo woke up the next morning shivering and he was certain that his little blisters snuck into his room and short-sheet his bed. Not that it bothered ultimately him. If he had been too warm, he would have fallen asleep. And if he'd fallen asleep, he likely would have had another bad dream about his dad.

JoJo lied there for a minute, half expecting his dad's over-enthusiastic voice to pierce the quietness of the room saying the usual, "Rise and shine, son!" But it was Sally's voice he heard instead.

"It's time to get ready for school, JoJo," she called through the door. Her voice was gentle, not too loud, and very understanding toward JoJo's hatred of being woken up.

JoJo started down the hall to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash up. He simply wanted to just take care of his morning routine and avoid any possible encounter of TEAM DADDY or worse...

"Oof!" JoJo bumped right into someone. Dizzy from the hard blow, JoJo looked up until he finally saw his dad looking at him.

Ned and JoJo both exchanged deer in headlights expressions.

Finally, Ned cleared his throat and said,

"Um, excuse me, JoJo."

He started inching back until he was finally far enough away from JoJo to make a beeline into the kitchen.

JoJo watched as Ned went on his way. Suddenly, JoJo no longer felt up for breakfast and decided to just skip it all together and go on to school.

Normally if anyone in the McDodd household skipped breakfast or dinner, it warranted a weak scolding from Ned, but with things currently in their state of being, JoJo didn't have to worry.

* * *

During lunch at school that afternoon, JoJo was starved. He dropped his tray at his regular table with Iggy, Beanie, and Coby.

"Has anyone started working on their letter to the Mayor, I've already finished mine," Coby said.

"I wrote my first paragraph," Beanie said through a bite of his chicken sandwich.

Iggy stretched his arms around the back of his head. "I haven't started. You know me, I always cram."

"What about you, JoJo? For you, this assignment should be cake," Beanie said.

JoJo gave a quick nod. He picked up a carrot stick and abscently began stirring it in a little cup of ranch dressing.

JoJo's friends exchanged looks.

"Is this about the feild trip? Cheer up, man. The Mayor didn't mess it all up," said Iggy.

"Yeah, and if it weren't for him, we would have never happened," reminded Beanie.

'Well maybe we would have been better off,' JoJo wanted to say but he didn't. Maybe if he kept quiet his friends would grow bored of asking him all these annoying questions.

"Are you still bothered about your dad crushing your desk?" Coby asked.

Beanie almost spit out his soda. "Oh man that was wholarious!"

JoJo glared at him. "No, it wasn't," he huffed.

"Dude, JoJo!" Adin Maxwell called from across the cafeteria. JoJo watched as Adin head-nodded a few freshman girls on his way. They pressed to one another and giggled stupidly.

Adin was a sophomore but he and JoJo had been friends since they were in elementary school.

"What's up, dude?"

"JoJo's being all emo and won't tell us his feelings," Iggy teased.

"Oh, boy!" Adin fake groaned.

JoJo rolled his eyes. He wanted to tell them what was on his mind. They were his friends, after all, but he was just too ashamed. What would they think of him?

"It's this." JoJo sighed. He reached under the table, found his backpack, and pulled out his notebook. It was still set on the page.

Coby took the notebook. As he and read it aloud, JoJo felt his back heat up word for word. When Coby got to the line about Ned looking like the Giant Meatball, everywho burst out laughing except for JoJo, who thrust his arms around his waist in aggravation.

"It's _not_ funny!" he snapped.

Coby finished reading and then handed the notebook back to JoJo.

"Gosh, JoJo. That was some really, really mean stuff," Coby said. "I can't believe your dad read it."

JoJo eyes fell on some crumbs on the table. His heart felt like a crumb. He was no better than the Grinch. JoJo decided not to tell them about how Ned cried.

"Why don't you just apologize?" Beanie asked. "I'm sure if you two talked things over he'd forgive you."

"Yeah," Iggy agreed. "And then you can laugh about the Giant Meatball together."

JoJo buried his face in his hands. Any normal day, JoJo barely even talked to his dad. Sorry was more than just one word to spare. JoJo would have to recap all the reasons why he was sorry. He'd have to look Ned in the eyes (Seuss forbid him from crying again), possibly hold his hands, and then suffocate in one of Ned's tightest, most inescapable hugs. JoJo hated being mushy and he didn't want to have to go through all that. It was embarrassing...but he also hated seeing his dad's feelings hurt. And he knew that if he didn't apologize soon, his dad would continue to think that he hated him.

"I know!" Adin exclaimed. "We'll role play. I'll be your dad and you just keep being JoJo." Adin picked up a sugar cookie and held it to his chest.

"What's that?" Beanie asked.

"Why, this is my mayoral crest, young man." Adin replied, straining to mimick Ned's voice.

JoJo gave a small chuckle. His dad would totally say something like that.

"Let's begin!" Coby clapped.

They all leaned forward on their elbows.

"Okay," JoJo began. He took in a breath and faced Adin. "Um, dad?"

"Yes, my dear son?"

Beanie snickered.

"I have to tell you something..." JoJo squeezed his eyes shut. He was shaking.

"Come on!" Iggy urged. "You can do it!"

JoJo felt his stomach stir like a whirlpool. It was the same feeling he used to get when Ned would invite the whole town to his birthday parties have everywho screech out the Happy Happy Birthday To You song.

"Uhh, JoJo. Still rolling, dude," Adin whispered impatiently. He cleared his throat and worked his Ned voice. "JoJo, tell Daddy what's wrong."

Once again, everywhoburst out laughing except for JoJo. This wasn't getting anywhere but on his last nerve.

"Enough!" he protested. "I can't do this!"

"Then what will you do, JoJo?" Coby asked.

Luckily the bell rang and JoJo didn't have to give an answer.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Horton Hears a Who!.**

* * *

JoJo was on his way home from school that evening. When he heard someone calling his name.

"Yo, JoJo! Yoo-whoo, JoJo!"

JoJo didn't have to turn around to know who it was. He stopped short behind a crack on the sidewalk and craned his neck around to see Trevedale, Stevel and Derk: The Ain'ts. JoJo and his friends humorously called them Trashel, Stupid, and Dirt, behind their backs.

They were probably going to give JoJo a hard time about the field trip being a flop again. That, or ask about the wellbeing of his dad's bottom just so they could laugh about JoJo currently having to sit on a stack of text books as a substitute for his desk. Or simply just make fun of him for being so small.

"What do you want, Tra...uh, Trevedalel?"

JoJo asked.

"We have a gift for the king," he said as he held up a poorly wrapped, lime green box that had a blue ribbon tied around it. "Will you give it to him...er..don't say it's from us?"

JoJo narrowed his auburn eyes in wary. "Why not? In fact, why don't you just deliver it to him yourselves?"

Trevedale squared his shoulders impatiently. "Look, Shorty! It's a pie. We made it in home ec. We were going to throw it in your ugly face, but then we decided to do something nice." Trevedale said the word "nice" with the same expression he made when Ned caught him bullying JoJo.

"We want to give it to the Mayor as a thank you gift for chaperoning the feild trip." Derk said.

JoJo rolled his eyes. He wouldn't buy that story even if it came with another one for free. Something was up. These morons were being way too nice...except Stevel who looked a little sick.

"I thought you all were unhappy with how the trip turned out," JoJo said. "I mean, you didn't even get to see the Giant Meatball in person."

"True," Trevedale said. "But come on! You gotta admit the trip was so bad it was good."

"And thanks to the Mayor," Derk added. "We have something new to joke about rather than how much of a puny little twerp you are."

JoJo took the box and held it to his nose. "How do I know you didn't poison it?"

"We're bullies, JoJo." Trevedale said. "Not delinquents."

JoJo noticed an index card taped on the side of the box that said, "2 THE MAYER" and ended with a horribly drawn smiley face.

"What if we get thrown in the dungeon," Stevel breathed in Trevedale's ear.

Trevedale thrust his elbow into Stevel's ribs. Stevel dropped to the frozen concrete, whimpering and trying regain the breath he lost. Was it really that important to them. Maybe Trevedale just wanted to get on Ned's good side after what happened at the museum. Maybe he was too embarrassed to apologize in person for being such a jerk to the Mayor's son and wanted to express his remorse in the form of a delicious desert. It was possible.

"Take it easy, okay? I'll drop the pie off at my dad's office," JoJo said.

"Cool!" Derk and Trevedale hooted, high-fouring each other.

JoJo started down the sidewalk again but then stopped to say one last thing, "Just so you know, my dad is well aware of the jokes you guys have been making about him."

JoJo didn't wait to see Stevel's face whiten. When he got to City Hall, he decided to leave the pie with Ms. Yelp, Ned's secretary, this way he wouldn't have to face Ned himself.

* * *

Ned came shooting through the elevator tube that lead straight to the lounge where he was greeted by Ms. Yelp and a few of the council members.

"Mr. Mayor, your son came by with a gift for you," she said and then handed the box to Ned.

Ned examined the box with a raised eyebrow.

"JoJo?" He muttered. His chest suddenly felt tight. "For me?"

"It's a pie," Ms. Yelp said. "Don't ask me what flavor, 'cause I don't know."

Ned smiled and then turned to the council members. "Would you all like a slice?" He offered.

"Sure," they all said.

Ned sat the box on the coffee table next to Finwick. The red fish leaned on the ridge of his bowl for a closer look.

It just didn't make any sense. Why would JoJo leave him a gift after everything that's happened? The desk getting crushed, the feild trip being a flop, and the scornful notebook entry.

JoJo had an abundant supply of reasons for wanting his space, and Ned understood that. So why was JoJo suddenly changing his mind? Did Sally put him up to this?

"What a surprise! I had no idea JoJo even knew how to cook," Ned said.

"Perhaps Sally helped him?" offered one of the council members.

Ned shrugged. As he fought with the ribbon tied around the box, he noticed the index card taped on the side. When he read it, his nerves were in knots.

Why would JoJo refer to him as "Mayor?" Was Ned so lame that now, JoJo didn't claim him as his father?

Ned gave a shakey sigh.

Oh well, my son made it special so that's all that matters to me, he thought.

Ned untied the ribbon and tore into the box like a little Who child on Christmas morning, but inside, he was surprised to find that the box held no pie at all.

Ms. Yelp scrunched her up nose like she'd just smelled something awful.

"What is that?" she asked.

Ned pulled out one of a hundred frozen meatballs from the box. He ran his tongue around his front teeth and swallowed in an attempt to numb his throat.

Everywho looked to Ned for a logical explanation. Was it an inside joke? A mix up? A prank?

This was revenge. JoJo was still angry about everything Ned did and was trying to get back at him.

Ned fell into a chair and forced a giggle so that no one would worry.

"That was a good one, son," he muttered.

* * *

JoJo's head swirled in the direction of his bedroom door that burst wide open. Ned came storming in.

"I just have one question," he demanded.

JoJo looked at his dad, confused.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Ned asked. His chin trembled. "I'm trying my best to make you happy."

JoJo didn't respond. This must have been the so called "gift" from the Ain'ts.

"Dad, I can explain-"

"No, JoJo! I've given you your space now you give me mine!"

JoJo's eyes widened. "Dad!?"

Ned darted out of the room and slammed the door in JoJo's face.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Horton Hears a Who!.**

* * *

JoJo's eyes slowly became two auburn slits, still and heavy from exhaustion. He had stayed up late working on his Thank You letter which was due today and still far from perfect.

Had it not been for his alarm clock, JoJo would have slept the day away.

As he slowly rose up from his bed, JoJo's body felt paralyzed in random spots. He tore from the comfort of his hammock bed and looked into his full length mirror.

Sticky notes took over his fur, totally clashing with the regular grey and black stripes. Worst of all, they were pink (JoJo's most hated color) and each had different messages written on them in the most obnoxious cursive handwriting.

There were several 'You stinks,' Your stupids,' (which Coby would have thrown a fit about the punctuation error), and 'We don't like yous.'

JoJo sighed. Team Daddy strikes again.

* * *

JoJo sat on the stack of text books. He was starting to get used to his new desk even though the proper one, fixed and refurbished, was due back Friday.

Class had yet to begin and JoJo was one of the few students who had already been seated. He used the time to put the finishing touches on his letter. By then the second bell sounded and Mr. Carp was ready to collect all of the letters.

Trashel, Stupid, and Dirt came rushing in. JoJo felt his veins pulsating. He couldn't stand them for hurting his dad's feelings but knew he was hardly one to talk. He still believed his notebook entry was far worse than the fake pie prank.

"You're late again, gentlemen," Mr. Carp said to the Ain'ts.

"Yeah, yeah," Trevedale said and then he shift an eyebrow at JoJo. "Hey JoJo, did your daddy enjoy his pie?"

Derk cut up in laughter.

JoJo didn't respond. These jerks were not worth it.

When the boys sat down, there was a sudden familiar shooting of screws and bolts that spewed out of the arms and legs of the desks.

Trevedale and Derk, brought down by a peg or two, collapsed in the floor, the debris of their desks beneath them.

Mr. Carp sighed impatiently. He knew the routined, "settle downs," "no talkings," and "quiets" were no match for the fist-pounding laughter that crashed in and out of his ears like waves.

JoJo managed to successfully keep himself together with a simple, smile of satisfaction.

* * *

JoJo struggled to reach the combination lock on his locker. He didn't care if people would pass him by whispering and giggling. He was numb from feeling anymore embarrassment.

"Yo, JoJo!?"

JoJo craned his neck around.

Stevel? What did he want? JoJo didn't care. He simply returned to the lock.

24, right...26, left...

"Listen JoJo about that pie-"

"Don't worry," JoJo cut him off. "My dad immediately blamed me for it. He has no idea it was you guys, so I guess you can have your little laugh now if that's what you came here to do."

"I actually came here to apologize on behalf of the king," Stevel said.

JoJo looked up at him warily. Did he really mean that or was this part of another stupid prank? JoJo checked for any sign of Trevedale and Derk but then he realized that he and Stevel were the only Who's in the hallway. Which means if something were to happen, JoJo would have no proof or any wittness.

"I have to go now," JoJo said giving up on his locker.

"JoJo, wait!" Stevel clutched JoJo by the shoulder. "I really didn't want to take part in that prank," he said. "But Trevedale and Derk made me because they were still mad about not getting to see the Giant Meatball."

"But weren't you mad too?" JoJo asked.

"Yeah, but then your dad told me something at the end of the tour. He patted my head and told me I could change the world one day with all the questions I asked.

"Everybody kept making me feel stupid for asking questions and wanting to know things, but the king made me feel good.

"People don't usually say stuff like that to me and coming from royalty..." Stevel shrugged. "...well, that's a bonus."

JoJo thought about all the pep talks Ned would give him all the time. He never really appreciated them and now he was talking to a boy who hardly received, if any, encouragement all.

"Anyway," Stevel went on. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry. And if it makes you feel any better, I'm the one who tampered with Trevedale and Derk's desks."

JoJo's mouth raised in a big smile. "That was you!? Gosh, Stevel."

"Yeah well, you're welcome."

Stevel started his way down the hall when JoJo clutched his elbow.

"Hey Stevel?"

"'Sup?"

"It must have been really hard for you to apologize to me, huh?"

Stevel nodded. "Yeah."

The two Who boys faced each other. JoJo's life-long enemy just apologized to him! Apologized despite his pride and shame. Made eye contact and explained himself. There was no hugging but for Stevel, apologizing is mushy gushy enough. JoJo sighed. If Stupid Stevel could apologize than he could too.

Stevel looked like he was searching the little brain he had for something logical to say in this very moment of awkwardness. "If you tell anyone about this, I'll kick your front teeth in!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Who's team are you on? Team JoJo or Team Mayor? Let me know why you choose that team in the reviews.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Horton Hears a Who!.**

* * *

Ned had just finished putting the girls to bed. As he waddled down the hall, heavy from just eating a big stake for dinner and from a busy day's work as mayor, Ned found himself passing by JoJo's room. He had it in mind to go in and check on his only son. But Ned was still feeling stung from the pie prank.

 _I'd be so thankful if he'd just back off and leave me alone.._.

Ned sighed. He wished that there was some other way he could make up for being such a lame dad. But every time he tried, JoJo seemed to only further distant himself. And now, he was playing cruel jokes and was even too ashamed to refer to Ned as his dad.

Ned curved to the bathroom instead. He stood in front of the mirror and looked himself over.

 _These days he really does look like the Giant Meatball with arms and legs attached..._

Ned daringly turned his butt toward the mirror. He saw the Giant Meatball sitting up on two legs. Ned drew back in sheer horror.

Why didn't anywho tell him this before? All those stacks of pancakes, green eggs and ham for breakfast every morning. This whole time, Ned thought his JoJo admired him for always finishing everything on his plate, because he knew how badly JoJo wished to be bigger. Ned never realized how lame he was being the whole time.

He examined himself a little harder like a doctor trying to find a proper diagnosis for a patient.

It was no wonder why JoJo's desk collapsed. It was no wonder why JoJo sent him all those meatballs.

JoJo wasn't trying to be mean, he was only trying to make a point. Ned litterally was the butt of everywho's joke and JoJo was just pointing out some of the things Ned needed to work on in order to be less lame of a dad.

"Daddy?"

Ned tore his butt away from the mirror. His heart nearly shot out of his chest. He relaxed a little when he saw that it was only Holly and Heddy.

"Holly!? Heddy!? What are you two doing out of bed?" Ned whispered-shouted.

Holly ambushed him a big hug, while Heddy went for his legs.

"The 5000 Fingers of Dr. T is coming on tonight! Will you watch it with us?" Holly asked.

The 5000 Fingers of Dr. T was the most requested film to watch in the McDodd household, but tonight Ned was in no mood to watch it.

"It starts at nine-thirty. Can we stay up and watch it together?" Holly asked.

Ned knew Sally would blow up in a snik-snak-snoud if it got too late, but he figured the girls would be asleep before the second act anyway. Besides, only a lame dad would give their child a curfew. But Ned still wanted to be sure.

"Would that make me a cool dad?" He asked.

"No," Holly said. "It'd make you an even cooler dad."

"Coo, Daddy!" Heddy said. "Coo!"

"Hey, I think your mother bought some whoberry ice cream. Let's help ourselves,but be very quiet." Ned put a finger over his mouth. The girls willingly followed as he did.

Ned smiled. He knew he probably shouldn't be feeding his massive mass, but ice cream always made him feel better.

* * *

"Ned! What's going on in here?" Sally asked in a highly irritated tone. She had her hands on her waist.

Melted ice cream dripped from Ned's chestnut brown hair and streamed from the carton. He flashed her a guilty smile. Normally Ned it attractive when Sally was angry, but tonight it scared him to death.

"Hi, honey! Do you want some?" Ned asked in a shakey voice.

Sally glared. She didn't find any of this funny. "Why aren't you girls in bed?" she asked Holly.

Heddy was fast asleep, her head propped up on Ned's thigh, while Holly was just woken up by the sound of Ned's gasp.

"I told them they could stay up," Ned answered. He didn't want his new found "coolness" to cost the girls weekend's worth of chores or anything.

Sally rolled her eyes. "Ned! They're children! They need as much sleep as they can get. Not only that, it's a weeknight! The kids still have school in the morning."

Sally then directed her glare toward Holly (and Heddy so that she'd feel included) who, knew good and well that that ice cream was specifically bought for JoJo.

"Holly, I bought that ice cream for JoJo. You had the candy bar, remember?"

"Daddy said we could," she said sucking her fingers clean of sticky ice cream. "And besides, JoJo shouldn't get ice cream. He's mean to Daddy and hurts his feelings."

Ned felt his heart heat up and turn to ash.

"Go wash up, and get in bed," Sally said. "And take Heddy with you. We will discuss your punishment in the morning."

As a dissapointed Holly saundered off with Heddy on her back, Sally sat down next to Ned and rested her hand on his shoulder. Ned had his face buried in his hands. He didn't want to look at the half empty cart of ice cream.

"Ned what do you call yourself doing?" Sally asked. "This is so unlike you. Is there another elephant in the sky?"

"No," Ned said. "I just wanted some extra time with the kids since I've been so busy."

"Have you spoken to JoJo?"

Ned gave her a look that said, "What do you think?"

"Why don't you two go out for ice cream this weekend. Just the two of you. It might help mend your relationship."

Ned thought about it for a moment. He wasn't exactly ready to talk to JoJo just yet. Not after the pie prank. Or JoJo's refusing to adress him as dad. But Ned still loved JoJo very much and he knew how much JoJo liked ice cream, so he was willing to try.

Ned stood up from the sofa. "I'll clean up the mess," he said.

Sally stroked Ned's chesnut brown hair, sticky with running ice cream. "I'll clean up the mess, you clean up your act."


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Horton Hears a Who!.**

* * *

"What kind of ice cream do you want?" Ned asked JoJo.

The two were standing in line at Swirlys, the best ice cream shop in town. Sandra, the cashier, waited patiently with a small notepad and pencil in her hands. Ned already knew what JoJo wanted. He used to take JoJo to Swirlys all the time when he were little and JoJo always got the same thing everytime they'd go.

"A cherry cheesecake sundae," JoJo said. "What about you?"

"Oh, I'm not getting anything. I'm trying to cut back," Ned said, massaging his temples. "Why don't you find us a nice place to sit down?"

JoJo looked like he was about to say something to him but decided not to hold up the already pilling line of customers.

Ned pulled out his debit card.

"It's been a while since I saw you last, Mr. Mayor. But I must admit," Sandra said. "Today you look a little troubled."

Ned forced his cheek muscles up as high as they could possibly go. A good mayor never takes his bad mood with him to town and he never shares it with his citizens. He must always be in smiles.

"I'm fine," Ned said as he swiped his card.

"How about a free vanilla cone on the house?"

"No, thank you," Ned said. He crumbled up his receipt and then scooped the bowl of ice cream in his arms.

Ned tried to locate where JoJo had gone off too. He found the Who boy sitting with his knees up in a booth right next to the emergency exit door. The booth was completely away from all the other, regular four-top tables.

Ned suddenly felt his temples pulsate. He was pretty sure that JoJo had probably chosen that particular spot because he was much too embarrassed to be seen eating with his "lame" dad in public. The booth, just like JoJo's room, seemed like a territory as Ned sat down.

"Thanks," JoJo said and then pulled the sundae toward himself.

The few seconds it took for JoJo to tear his spoon out of the wrapper, seemed like a million years to Ned. He decided if he wanted to patch things up with his son, he had to say something.

"Um, so, how's school?" he tried.

"Fine, I guess," JoJo said through a mouthful. "I mean, I still hate it except for music class and lunch break."

Ned forced a smile. "Has your new desk come in yet?"

JoJo shook his head. "Not yet," he kept acting like he was about to say something really important again but everytime, he'd mask the attempt with a spoon full of ice cream.

As Ned watched JoJo devour the rest of his frozen desert, he rummaged his brain for something else to talk about. But all that he had on his mind were questions, like:

 _What am I doing wrong as a father?_

 _Who is making fun of you at school?_

 _When did you start addressing me as Mayor rather than Dad?_

 _Why do you hate me so much?_

 _How can I be a better father?_

"Thanks for the sundae," JoJo said, sitting his spoon down. He pinched out a few napkins from the napkin dispenser and wiped his sticky mouth.

Ned's thinks were interrupted. "Oh, you're welcome," he said.

"You should have gotten some too."

Ned looked down at his lap, remembering his Giant Meatball in the mirror the other night. "Maybe another time," he said.

JoJo glowered at him. "Well, I guess I'm going to go get some water or something."

"No, let me get it for you," Ned offered.

He picked up the empty, plastic sundae bowl and spoon and took it with him to the trash can by the beverage machine. Some how, the spoon slipped loose from his middle and index finger and fell right on the maple, polished floor. Ned had very weak hands and his grip wasn't as strong as it could be. People always mistook his dropping things all the time as clumsiness. It was just another lame and embarrassing trait of his for JoJo to be ashamed of.

Ned sighed at the spoon on the floor. As he bend over to retrieve it, he felt his butt bump someone down.

"Ow!" a girl about JoJo's age cried. The front of her fur dress was drenched in a wave of melted sherbet. "Dad, that man like knocked me down with his whonormous butt and now my dress is like ruined."

There was a fury of laughter and sticky, phlegm-filled giggles. Everywho was looking over at Ned, except JoJo, who had a hand slapped over his forehead as if to say, "Way to go, Mayor!"

The girl's father rushed over to help his mortified daughter and hooked his hands under her arms, hoisting her up off the floor.

"I'm so sorry," Ned told him. "I didn't know she was behind me."

Ned glanced over his shoulder. His face grew hot and his jaw trembled when he and saw that JoJo had his head on the table.

"It's alright," the father said, trying to reasure him. He turned to his daughter who was shivering from the combination of ice cream and whomiliation. "She's just being a little drama queen. Susy, will you puh-lease tell _the_ wonderful _, Mayor_ of Whoville, that you know it was just an accident."

"No! No!" Ned waved his hands around in surrender. "She doesn't have to do that."

Ned rushed back over to his booth, cutting through the hysterical Whos. He found JoJo's arm, gripped it as tight as he could, and yanked him up from the seat. Ned dragged JoJo with him to the emergency exit door. JoJo tried to protest, but Ned wouldn't stop to listen.

He didn't care that they were all still laughing at him. He didn't care that Sandra the cashier wished him a good evening underneath all the laughter. He didn't care that he'd just set off the alarm, going through the emergency exit.

He just had to get JoJo out of there and save him from the embarassment he had caused once again.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey, how am I doing? What do you like or dislike about the story? Please let me know in the reviews. And stay tuned for Chapter 10! Things are going to get painful...**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Horton Hears a Who!.**

* * *

JoJo had learned something about being embarrassed and how embarrassment works. Whos are going to laugh at you, yes. But not forever.

His classmates seemed to have long moved on from the "Mayor's butt equals the Giant Meatball" jokes. And even though JoJo was still a little embarrassed about some things, like the most recent incident at Swirlys, he now knew from time and experience that he'd get over it. Besides, it wasn't the worst thing in the world.

JoJo leaped off the Who school bus and started up the front porch steps. He spent the whole ride home writing and memorizing an apology speech. He was more than ready to get things back to the way they were.

"Where's dad?" JoJo asked his sister Henrietta, the second oldest McDodd child. "He's supposed to be home early today."

Henrietta looked up from her Whostory homework. "Daddy's upstairs playing hide and seek with the others," she said as she pushed her oversized glasses up her nose.

JoJo bounded upstairs to find where Ned might be hiding when heard a few muffled sneezes coming from the attic.

"Heh...hehit-shoo!" "Het-shoo!"

JoJo walked into the attic to find the source of the sneezes. He shook off the cobwebs that cling to his fur and coughed at the dust whirling the air.

"Oh, JoJo. It's just you. Can do me a favor and bring me some cleaning supplies?" Ned asked.

JoJo was a little surprised to find his dad hanging out in the dusty attic knowing his allergies. Sally once told JoJo that Whos used to call his dad, Nasally Ned back when they were in high school.

"Heh-schoo! Heh-schoo!"

Ned was all over an old treadmill, dusting it off with a small handkerchief. The dust escaped into the air and wafted across his nose.

"Heh-schoo!"

"Um," JoJo's heart took off and his nerves rushed to catch up with it. "There's something I have to tell you."

"Can it wait, son? I'm kind of in the middle of something important right now," Ned said, sniffling. "Eh...Eh-choo!"

Eye contact was something Ned always encouraged in the McDodd house, but this time, he didn't bother to look up from the treadmill even once.

"But what I have to say is important too," JoJo said.

Ned pushed a button on the control panel and stepped from the foot rail onto the motion surface. He looked proud as his legs slowly began to sweep foward and back.

"I can't believe it still works!" Ned cried.

He hit another button and suddenly his legs quickened to the requested speed.

"I'm _still_ here," JoJo said impatiently.

"I'm _still_ busy!" Ned fired back.

JoJo's auburn eyes widened in disbelief. His dad actually sounded bothered and annoyed by him. JoJo suddenly realized what it must have felt like for his dad. Everytime he'd try to talk, JoJo was always the one who sounded annoyed.

"It'll only take a minute," JoJo tried again."Please! I may never get the courage to do this again."

With an over dramatic groan, Ned grudgingly craned his head around in response to JoJo plead.

"What. Is. It. JoJo!?" Ned asked. His tone was growing more and more irritated and so unlike him. "Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"Yes, but-"

"I don't have time for any more of your practical jokes, insulting nicknames, and slambook entries about me!" Ned yelled, beating a fist on the handrail to everything he was saying.

Suddenly Ned lost coordination in the movement of his feet. It threw him off balance and sent him belly flopping right down on the motion surface. Ned was thrown backwards from the treadmill and his whole body went crashing into an old bookshelf. Dictionaries, cook books, scrapbooks, all kinds of books, came raining down from the shelves and beating down on Ned.

Normally JoJo and his friends found treadmill accident stories to be the funniest thing since getting pied in the face. But this one would have to wait a few weeks before it could ever be worthy of a laugh.

"Dad!" JoJo hurried over to his dad and quickly removed the books from Ned's legs. "Oh my Seuss, Dad! Are you okay?"

At last Ned fully looked JoJo in the eyes. "You called me Dad," he said.

JoJo wondered if his dad might of had a head injury. "What else would I call you?"

Giant Meatball and Lame-O, were amoung the many choices.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you JoJo. I love you very much and you can talk to me about anything," Ned said.

It was JoJo's turn to apologize now. He took a deep breath. Just like he'd practice. "Listen, Dad, I'm sor-"

"Ned!? I heard a crash."

Sally came charging over to her husband's side. A few of the girls came in after her. "Oh honey, what happened?"

The treadmill was still going. Sally didn't have to think too hard about what might of happened. She cupped Ned's face in her hands.

Ned streached his arms out to his legs but quickly drew back. He starred up at Sally with his mouth puckered in pain,

"I think might have sprained my ankle."

JoJo felt his body temperature drop below freezing like he'd dove into an icy lake. This was all his fault. If he had never written that notebook entry about his dad looking like the Giant Meatball, Ned would have never gotten on that stupid treadmill in the first place.

"Try to move it around," Sally ordered Ned.

Ned winced as he angled his foot to the left. "Ow!"

Sally sighed and turned to JoJo. "Listen, JoJo. I'm going to need you to call the doctor. Get some instructions on what we should do. Then, round up the girls and keep them in their room. We don't need anymore accidents."

JoJo rushed down stairs to the living room and found the cordless phone hidden in between the couch cushions.

"My dad sprained his ankle," JoJo told one of the office staff members on the other line.

"Can you tell me what caused this to happen?"

"A notebook entry," JoJo said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: My imagination has unfortunately run out of fuel for this story so this will be the last chapter. But don't worry, I am currently in the process of planning another HHAW! fic about JoJo and the Mayor too.**

 **I really enjoyed writing this and I feel proud to say that I accomplished my goal of starting a story and finishing it for like the first time ever! I don't know about you guys, but if you ask me, eleven chapters is pretty good for a beginner. Eleven is heaven. (A little rhyming for ya!)**

 **I appreciate all the reviews I recieved as well. They really helped me to stay motivated. In my next story I might consider giving shout outs or something so stay tuned!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Horton Hears a Who!.**

* * *

"Sally, I don't think you understand. I can't just drop everything on my schedule," Ned said. "What kind of mayor would I be if I didn't honor my commitments?"

Ned's ankle thankfully didn't warrant any trip to the emergency room. He was sitting on the recliner in the living room after having been fireman carried down the stairs by Sally.

"I do understand, honey, but the doctor said you need to stay off your ankle for the next few days," Sally said as she carefully wrapped an elastic bandage around the ball of Ned's foot.

She then leaned in and kissed Ned on the mouth."Why don't you try and relax for a little while. I'm going to go and whip us up something good for dinner."

Ned didn't have much of an appetite for anything at the moment but he knew if he didn't eat, Sally would grow more and more concerned than what she needed to be with him.

"What are we having?" Ned asked.

"Spaghetti and meatballs," Sally said with a smile.

Ned made a face and sunk deeply into his chair. It seemed the whole Whoniverse was mocking him for his notable back seat weight gain.

As mayor, he wondered if he could possibly outlaw meatballs from every menu in Whoville and still get away with hauling around his.

Sally left Ned with a stack of mail and the latest issue of The Whoville Times. Not feeling up for reading, Ned reached for the remote on the coffee table. It took him a few minutes to realize that he had been sitting on the remote the whole time. A rerun of Whoville Idol was on it's commercial break.

"I lost sixty pounds from using the Whotrisystem and my husband thinks that I am one hot mamma!"

"I don't look good, I look _real_ good!"

"Now I can eat all the spicy chicken wings I want in public and not be made to feel bad for it!"

Ned hit the off button on the remote and reached for the mail. It took him about twenty minutes to skim through every page in the _Whoville Times_ Newspaper. He even skimmed over the whoroscope predictions for his sign, Pisces.

Everything else in the stack of mail was surely bill notifications. One of the letters was adressed from Whoville High School. Ned tore it opened and pulled out a letter.

 _Dear Dad,_

 _Hey. I'm pretty sure I'm the last person you want to hear anything from after all that's happened, but I hope you read this all the way through (even though I was only assigned to write a paragraph)._

 _I am so so so sorry for everything I said about you in that last letter. I really didn't mean any of it. (Also, I didn't send that fake pie. Trevedale, Stevel, and Derk did just to be mean. But Stevel didn't want to. He thinks you're inspiring and he only went along with that prank because. . .well, it's a long story that we'll have to save for dinner some time.)_

 _Anyway, I'm sorry for what I said. I was just angry because I didn't get everything I wanted that day you chaperoned the field trip. (Thanks for that, by the way!)_

 _I don't really think you're lame and I don't want you to back off anymore. I miss you. Please forgive me._

 _P.S. I don't really think you look like the Giant Meatball, either._

 _P.P.S. I love you._

Ned smiled warmly and pressed the letter against his chest.

* * *

JoJo was passing the hallway. There he was-Ned, sitting completely alone in the living room. Well, not completely alone, Finwick was there in his bowl on the coffee table.

The little blisters were in their room making Get Well gifts for him and Sally was making Ned his favorite dish in the kitchen. JoJo knew that this was the perfect opportunity to get everything off his chest say what he needed to say.

JoJo crept up behind the recliner where Ned was sitting. "Dad," he mumbled. His voice was shaking.

"Oh, hey JoJo! Come on in." Ned said.

He was pretty cheerful for someone who wouldn't be going anywhere for a while and JoJo couldn't help but wonder why that was.

JoJo walked around the from behind the recliner to face his dad.

"Are you ready to have our talk now?" Ned asked. "Because I'm ready to listen."

Suddenly JoJo couldn't remember any of the speech he had written and memorized for this moment. There was no way he could do this. JoJo had it mind to run back to his room and hide but then he caught sight of Ned's hurt ankle.

JoJo swallowed. All he could do now was improvise.

"I just wanted to tell you that...I-I...um...I love you and I think it's so cool how you can make balloon animals."

"Um...thank you," Ned said. "I'll have to show you how to make one sometime."

"Okay," JoJo said with a crooked smile.

Ned raised an eyebrow. He obviously had a hard time registering what JoJo had just said because he was speaking so fast. When he figured it out, Ned looked at JoJo as if he were wondering if that was all he had been wanting to talk about.

"Wait, I'm not finished," JoJo said. He took a deep breath and started to try again. He walked over to the arm of Ned's chair.

"I. .I really am. . .amazed by how you know every Who by their name in Whoville."

"What?"

"And I love how you can talk to Whos like you've known them for years and years."

"JoJo?"

"And I think it's so cool how you know so much about Whostory. I wish you were my Whostory teacher. I mean Mr. Carp is cool and all but-"

"JoJo!"

Ned pushed his hand over JoJo's mouth to get him to stop talking for a moment. JoJo looked very embarrassed by this. It made Ned laugh.

"Well JoJo, you certainly have a way with words," he said.

Ned then pulled out the Thank You letter JoJo had been assigned to write. JoJo's cheeks began to spark. He completely forgot about that letter! Did this mean he no longer needed to apologize?

Ned curled his arm around JoJo in a hug and kissed the top of his head. "I forgive you, son. And I'm sorry if this is embarrassing to you."

JoJo giggled. Even though Ned was clearly in no condition to hug JoJo properly, this actually was still kind of embarrassing.

Ned pressed his cheek on top of JoJo's head and closed his eyes.

But then JoJo thought it over. What did he really have to be embarrassed about? His dad was just expressing how much he loves his son. JoJo fully embraced Ned as carefully as he could.

"No," JoJo said. "This isn't embarrassing at all."


End file.
